Cinnamon Lady
by Feliw
Summary: this is a short story, about what happens in the mind of a Humanoid fox without a name, while he face his recently acquired relationship with a Dominant brown skinned, Cinnamon smelling Lady.


- note-

Please excuse any wrong use of the words and terms, english isnt my first lenguage, and well this story was kind of challenge for me, but if you can understand it, i hope you enjoy it.

Cinnamon Lady's canine pet –

-_some people argue about freedom and the different branches of the word, our past and our future, always looking to be free, free to think and free to act, when you are a wild spirit like a humanoid fox, freedom could be the most important think in our heart. That's the common rule, off course, and how everyone say, "you cant blame, something you don't taste" that specific phrase fits to my situation, a fox that now is a pet, a pet to serve, a pet to please a pet to materialize the most deep desires of the "Cinnamon Lady"-_

_-I was inside my contention room, this place is like the only four walls I see during the whole day, while "__Cinnamon Lady" is busy in her deeds, I am forced to be here to make her sure, her foxy is not used or seen by any other Human soul in the word. Inside a dark room without any kind of window, or connection with the outside world, a small ceiling fan spinning at a slow speed, a modest amount of food and water on my side, some vents keeps the room with the necessary oxygen for my life-_

_-No clock, no outside light, no newspaper, I am just here without knowing what time is and how much time I have to wait to see the "Cinnamon Lady" just wait is my only hope to sense her scent and taste her flavor. __Chained at the wall, with cuffs on my wrist and legs, when I did something bad, no food punishment is applied, a gag ball on my mouth to keep the food outside me, this was today's case, not following a simple order made "Cinnamon Lady" mad, so I am expecting and hoping her been calmed down today-_

_-the saliva was dripping down the dark purple gag ball on my mouth, the combination of thirst and hungry made me produce more than the common amount of sticky oral fluid, eyes covered with a broad blindfold and the ears with a couple of big and hard plugs, completely sensorial blocked I was, just as an additional disciplinarian measure. My face was looking down, almost like hanging from my neck the chain and the enclosure weakened up my limbs, and the boredom added to the mixture to make me almost a zombified being-_

_-My ears twitches, when a weak and small metallic heel outside the room made stronger with each repetition, that sound was something I can perfectly remember, those are the alarm, alert, reminder that the "__Cinnamon Lady" was on the way. I have my doubts in the first couple of seconds, but when that, mix of sweat and cinnamon oil invaded my respiratory organs stopped being a doubt and begins to be a true, the "Cinnamon Lady" was outside that hard locked metallic door, and wearing Higheels, maybe "dressed to play"-_

_-Knowing she was outside, planted ideas on my head__, she will be happy, sad, mad, her feeling can directly affect what she will do to me, and how she will do it also, a happy Lady can made me naughty or sweet stuffs, a sad Lady will just feed me and check everything was fine, and in the last place, a angry Lady will relief all her stress on my skin and other kind of flesh-_

_-When I immersed in my __anxiety and curiosity, her smell made stronger, also her presence was in front of me, I can feel her there, everything cleared up when the weight of her firm hand landed into my head, in the middle of the ears, playing with my blonde ruffles, a firm grab, pulling the hair, not too hard, just a little to move my head up and down. Her fingers walked over my head till reach the left ear plug, introducing her long nailed index finger in the space between the plug and the ear hole, almost like violating the ear, made it really inside, till I feel a itchy sense in my throat, played her nail inside there while my naked body skin got prickly, after a moment repeating it, she retrieved the finger popping out the plug, that made the other plug fell out cause they was connected by a fine, white wire-_

_-Her higheeled fingers walked gracefully down my head, reaching the forehead, each step of her nails left a mark, a trial, a trace, her trout reached my nose, that was playfully __shacked by her thumb and index finger. All her tour ended in the purple gag ball, that ball covered in the fluids of my mouth, in circular way, she played with the ball, finishing the tease, pushing it deep inside my mouth , repeatedly, my tongue and throat felt the pressure, until she snapped the security lock that was close to my left ear, making it fell down, and finally bouncing between my knees and the resting piece of flesh on the floor, leaving a drool string coming out that canine mouth of me-_

_-"Greet me, fox boy" she said as still blindfolded she tapped my chin with her back hand, giving me the clues that her hand was in front of my face, the greeting consist on a single kiss on her backhand, and just like that I did, planting a kiss there with a "Greetings Cinnamon Lady" after that. She cleaned her drool soaked hand rubbing it with a cheek of this humanoid fox "dirty little critter, keep that water inside your mouth"-_

_- the "Cinnamon Lady" placed her wide open palms, one on each of my head sides, massaging them with moves, from down to up and reversing it, the flesh between my tights twitched in response to that comfortable and inviting feeling on that part of my body, the move stopped when using her fingers as spatulas, "Cinnamon Lady", removed the blindfold from my covered eyes, the first beam of light into the eyeballs, was her smiling face, a smile scripted in those broad and bountiful lips and her __signature fascinating nose-_

_-__the "Cinnamon Lady" went behind my back inspecting all the view, all her property chained there in the floor " What an unclean animal are you, am I supposed to wash you every damn day?" she said in an equally naughty and sarcastic voice tune while she placed her hands over the chains, releasing the locks, making the cuffs fell down in the floor and bringing my wrist and legs free, including the small cuff, that restraint my penis-_

_- She walked around me again, stoppi__ng her trout in front of my face, all I can see was her well fitted and round derriere almost rubbing my nose, in that moment, I was able to perfectly sense the scent and aroma of that part from her, a personally favorite aroma I like among the ones from Cinnamon Lady-_

_-Being there in that situation, made the flesh between my legs, gain a __healthy reddish color, and some veins appeared from the different sides of it, making it look shiny and stop hanging, now it was more like in a perpendicular stance. The hand of the "Cinnamon Lady" grabbed firmly the metallic black collar on my neck, a broad and high collar, that keeps my face still in a uncomfortable and straight position, she pulled the collar twice, letting me know, time to move have come-_

_-"that foxy cock looks a little bit enthusiast or is just something you cant hide, horny animal?" the "Cinnamon Lady said while we walked closer to the door, she stopped our walking to say something else "maybe you only need to release some pressure" and then we left the room-_

_-We were walking on that long and extremely illuminated hall, with doors all along it, a door each 5 meters on both, right and left side from where I was crawling. My knees and palms were red, mixing the cold of that place and the friction of the floor in my not so meaty knees, my neck was straightened, that made me walk with my back curved down, butt popped out and face looking directly to "Cinnamon Lady" derriere, seing such a monument, shaking around with each step, just increased the warm feeling between my legs, in no time, my testicles compacted and the penis become broader, as it was swinging from side to side, but steady-_

_-In no time, I was on four over a table, in a white room, with a light over me, and a couple of machines, the "Cinnamon Lady" was behind me, at complete control over me, and looks she was targeting my tail or something below the furry extension of my spine. With my waist firmly hold by a metallic arm attached to the table, feet and hands contained to the table as well, in a wide spread position-_

_-"I may use a glove, but I just like to feel what I own from first hand, if you know what I mean? Foxy" all I can do in that moment was emit some murmurs cause, once again my mouth was gagged with a pink ball. I just felt two hard spanks on my left butt cheek, that only made my penis become totally erected, almost reaching my abdominals in that crouching position-_

_-"You really like this, isn't you kinky animal?" she said again, rubbing my just bruised left butt cheek, making her fingers travel to the center of my spread rear, going down the middle of it, tickling the sides of my anus "But I cant leave my little foxy with that uncomfortable hard flesh between your walking devices"-_

_-the hand of the "Cinnamon Lady" slipped between my spread tights, her long fingers reached my extra sensible penis, making me shudder, as she playfully scratched the lower part of the foxy cock with her long crimson nails. The hands quickly changed from ju__st scratching, to slowly hug the broad, red and twitching genitalia-_

_-she strongly grabbed it, making me feel a funny sensation in the belly, then she started rubbing the aroused cock, from the bottom of it, to the head, repeating the doses with her right hand, and playing with my exposed and vulnerable anus, slicing her nails around it, teasing and just making my excitement bigger and harder to contain, that piece of flesh was going to explode-_

_-her rubbing become harder and faster, while she was playing with my compacted and shaved testicles, grabbing, stretching and pinching them, the mixture between pain in my balls and stunning excitement on my whole body and limbs, was making my body shake and hard to keep still. Legs and arms was weakling with each stroke of her hand over my genitalia, then, she stopped punishing the balls and focused her both hands on the penis, rubbing the "torso" of it with her right hand, and the head with her left one, round moves using her palm over the bloated and red head, playing around the peehole, in no time it become twice the size as the veins and color from the torso of my cock becomes as red as my ears fur is "ok, now the grand finale" those words planted a single idea in my mind, she changed again, using her both hand on the "torso" of my penis, this time was more like milking it, pulling the cock outside my pelvis, first with one hand and then with the other, in fast repetitions, that process stimulates the body of the penis, and in the final the head-_

_-My legs and arms was useless at that time, the only reason I was still over the table was the metallic hand holding my waist, when I felt a vibe going from my knees to the pelvis, I was trying to stop what was unstoppable, the head of my cock became more sensitive and then all happened, a hard shot of cum, impacted the metallic table, making a "toink" noise, leaving me dripping saliva out my mouth, all sweetened up with, once again a hanging and smaller piece of flesh between my legs-_

_-"good foxy…"-_


End file.
